Change in Plans
by MermaidMoon
Summary: Mikan is a bakers assistant in a small village south of the capital where nothing unusual ever happens, that is until the prince comes to town. Prince Natsume is on the run, desperate to escape an engagement to the sadistic Princess Luna. But when he meets a clumsy baker's assistant he begins to realize that some things are worth a change in plans.
1. Chapter 1

"What the actual hell is _wrong _with you?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're really going to treat someone you love like _that?_"

"I don't love her, I never did,"

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself?"

"I…"

"You know Natsume; I'd give anything to have a girl look at me like that, anything,"

"You just don't get it! I'm doing this for her own good!"

"I never believed everyone else when they said you were just some spoiled asshole, not until now,"

~XxXxXxXx~

Chapter One

Mikan sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand; standing so close to the ovens in the middle of summer was taking its toll on her. She rubbed her hands on her apron, smearing flour on the dark material.

"Anna, the cake is done," she called through the small heart shaped window that opened into the restaurant half of the bakery. A girl with a head of fluffy pink hair looked back at Mikan from the counter, her blue eyes pleading as the pig boy from the farm next door leered at her. Mikan let out a sigh and grabbed a large wooden spoon off the counter. She pushed through the swinging doors that led to the restaurant and smacked the spoon down loudly on the table, making both the pig boy, and Anna jump.

"Get outta here, Taichi, how many times am I going to have to tell you," she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Taichi scowled, and dropped a handful of silver onto the counter, taking off with the three loaves of honey bread he bought each Monday. Mikan dropped the silver into the cashbox and steered Anna back towards the kitchen. "Every time," she grumbled, shaking her head. Anna giggled.

"You should be a prince, Mikan, or a knight in shining armor," Mikan dropped into a graceful bow, taking Anna's hand.

"Milady," she grinned, Anna blushed theatrically and they both broke out laughing.

Mondays at the bakery were always uneventful, the bakery was in a small farmer village, south of the Capital, and most of their customers were travelers, looking for a place to water their horses while they ate. A few farmers swore by the bakery, such as Taichi's father, Hideki, but that was mostly out of loyalty to the noble Imai family who owned it, other people avoided the bakery out of fear for the Imai's who, in all honesty could be quite intimidating.

Mikan collapsed into a chair, rolling her shoulders and popping the kinks out of her fingers while Anna frosted the cake. Anna had a real knack for the finer aspects of baking, Mikan appreciated her help, every time _she_ had attempted to frost a cake it ended up kind of disastrous. Anna's head popped up from behind the fluffy mass of icing and whipped cream. "Can you grab me the strawberries,"

With a playful groan Mikan hopped to her feet and fished a pound of strawberries from the cooler. "I want to go home," she grumbled, plopping the bag of strawberries beside the cake.

"I don't see why, you have _her _waiting for you, don't you?" Anna dabbed some frosting on Mikan's nose and Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"Hotaru isn't all that bad," she popped a strawberry in her mouth and made herself to the chair.

"Maybe not to you," said Anna noticeably paling, "but she's so…" the bell rang from the restaurant rang, signaling a customer.

"I'll get it," Mikan chirped, dashing out the swinging doors before Anna could protest. She regretted her haste almost immediately. The figure behind the counter was draped in a dark, heavy cloak that concealed it's features, a large, masculine hand extended from beneath the thick cloth, it's fingers glittering with precious jewels and metals.

"C-can I help you?" she stuttered. With a soft, guttural noise the cloaked figure pushed back the hood, revealing a mess of shiny black hair resting atop the handsome, but stern looking face of a man. He swiped his hand across his head and opened his eyes, they were as red as rubies and they flickered and danced like fire. The man looked at Mikan for a long moment, his expression giving nothing away, Mikan stared back, feeling hot and cold at the same time, she had never seen such a striking person before in her entire life. The man could only be described as beautiful.

He pushed his messy hair out of his eyes, and pointed to the display case. "A cream tart," his voice was harsh and authoritative. He didn't say "please" or "thank you" he simply waited as Mikan struggled to collect herself. She ducked under the counter, eager to get away from his penetrating stare, and grabbed one of the many cream tarts that lined the shelves. She busied herself by wrapping it in rice paper and placing it in a small box, doing her best to ignore the eyes boring into her back. There was something _wrong _about the man, but she couldn't place it.

She smiled a shaky smile as she handed him the neatly wrapped box, he tucked it carelessly under his arm and turned to leave. But he stopped and turned back at the door, fixing Mikan with another stony look. "Do you know a place to stay for a few days?" he asked, his voice flat and cold. Mikan hastily scrawled directions to the nearest inn on a napkin and passed it to him over the counter. He accepted it without a word of thanks and disappeared out of the shop doors. Now released from his gaze, Mikan gained enough composure to fume.

"That's the rudest person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," she told Anna, Marching indignantly back to her chair. She would never admit it, but she was hoping to run into him again, if only to give him a piece of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mikan spent the rest of the afternoon bustling about the bakery. Anna made cakes and pastries and Mikan delivered them in neatly wrapped packages to the people who ordered them. It was hard work, but Mikan was the kind of girl who liked staying busy, when her hands weren't working her mind was and that often lead to dangerous situations.

"Good work Mikan!" Anna chirped as she slipped her apron over her head and hung it on the hook by the backdoor. "I never would survive without you, it's a wonder you can take it all on by yourself,"

"Same to you," Mikan giggled brightly "You're the baker here, I can barely make burnt bread right," Mikan released her hair from it's braid and let it cascade down her back in silky chestnut waves. "Did you see that man from earlier?" she asked, suddenly remembering her encounter.

"Of course I did," Anna replied, "You said he was the rudest customer you've ever had, That's Taichi though I think," she shuddered. "And anyway, at least your rude customer was handsome, I wonder if we'll see him around again,"

"I hope not!" Mikan said, even though she knew it was a lie, she _did _want to see him again, but not for the same reason Anna did. I cursed under my breath as I looked at the wall mounted clock.

"It's 7:30! Hotaru is going to kill me!" I glanced apologetically at Anna as I headed towards the door. "Can you close up for me? Hotaru is already going to be mad if-"

"Don't worry about it," Anna said waving her hand dismissively, "Be safe Mikan!" I smiled gratefully at her and ducked out of the door.

~XOX~

It had been a warm day, and it was still fairly warm even with the sun hiding behind the mountains. I stood for a moment just enjoying the sights and smells of nature before heading up the road to Hotaru's house. Her mother had taken me in when I was 11 years old and I was forever grateful to her family. Though Hotaru was about as strict as anyone I had ever known.

Fireflies glittered along the path as I made my home, shining brilliant yellow and green. It made me smile to see them, they only came out in the spring and summer and they were always a welcome sight.

Hotaru's large brick manor however...it always looked cold and foreboding, even in the midst of summer. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I mounted the wide stone steps. Everything about the Imai's was cold, from their Manor to their famed purple eyes. To be honest, Even though Hotaru was my childhood friend she scared me a little. I hesitated a moment standing at the large double doors before I knocked and let myself in.

Hotaru was sitting at the large dining room table eating what looked to be a whole fish. Mikan grinned, this was good. A full Hotaru was a tolerant Hotaru, she looked up from her food and nodded her greeting, her face completely blank.

"Do you have the notes?" she asked, her voice a perfect monotone. I grabbed the sheet of purchases from my sack and set it on the table. Hotaru chewed thoughtfully as she looked over the money she'd earned. "Good," she said as I proffered the box of money, I sat across from her as she sorted out my money. Hotaru could be stingy with funds but she always made sure I had enough to get by, plus money to save up. I guess that's how Hotaru showed her friendship. She wouldn't be so generous with anyone else.

"Decent money for a Monday," Hotaru murmured, her lips twitching up into what could almost be called a smile. I grinned at her brightly and she rolled her dark violet eyes.

"Are you going shopping?" she asked as I pocketed the money.

"Not tonight," I said, getting up from the table and pushing in my chair. "I might buy a baked potato from Koko if his booth is still open, but I only really want to go for a walk, it's a beautiful night tonight." I turned and looked at my reflection in the polished glass mirror beside the door. There was some flour smeared on my face and clothes, but other than that I looked alright. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked Hotaru who had returned to silently eating her fish.

"I would actually rather stab my own eyes out with a heated knife, but thank you for the offer." her voice was dead monotone so I didn't know if she was joking or not, I hoped she was.

"I'll see you when I get back then," I said, brushing some of the flour out of my hair and heading towards the door. Hotaru looked up, her eyes were almost troubled, she opened her mouth and then closed it again and shook her head.

"Be safe." was all she said.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took forever, I haven't had internet in a long time. I hope to update more frequently from now on! Please tell me what you think. **

**Love, MM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Despite all the coldness of Hotaru's manor, the garden was beautiful and warm. It was my thinking place, the place I went in my head when I was stressed and worried. Flowers grew healthy and strong. Orange and yellow blanket flower, fluffy purple Red Valerian, bright yellow Moonbeam and silky Pink Jewel Daisies carpeted the garden in a rainbow of colors. Fig, Cherry, and peach trees bordered the flowers their bows hanging heavy with thick clusters of fat, juicy fruit.

My favorite place was under a little fig tree, it was smaller than the others, but it bore more fruit, almost as if to make up for it's height. My Mother's grave was under this fig tree, My Mother and Hotaru's Mother had been friends since they were girls, when my father left and my mother got sick Hotaru's mom took her in, and when my mom died she buried her in her favorite spot. When I was in the Garden I felt close to my mom. I felt her presence in the way the breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees, in the music the water made, and in the vibrance of the flowers as they grew. When I sat beside her grave I could almost feel her arms around me.

This time, as I wound my way around the path that led to the garden I was surprised to find that it wasn't empty. And even more surprised to find that I recognized the person in the garden as the man from the bakery earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was a little creeped out, Had he followed me here? How had he found where I lived.

"What are _you _doing here," he returned coldly. "You're not an Imai,"

"No, but they foster me," I said, my face turning hot at the condescending tone he used with me.

"Then you should know Imai Hotaru," he said disregarding my obvious anger at his superiority complex. "I'm looking for her, is she in?"

"If you were looking for her why didn't you come to the front door then?" I asked, I noticed he was standing in front of my Mother's tombstone. The man faltered, he wasn't wearing his cloak anymore, and his sleeveless tunic showed off tanned, muscular arms. I hated to be reminded how handsome this strange man really was.

"I got distracted," he said shortly. He ran a hand through his black hair, pulling it back from his ruby eyes. "Take me to Imai, it's important,"

I narrowed my eyes at him but turned to lead him back to the Manor, he was so quiet I would have forgotten he was there if it weren't for the _clod, clod, clod _of his boots on the gravel. When we reached the front door I turned to face him.

"Wait out here, I'll tell Hotaru you've come, Subaru and Chizuna are at the Capital, so Hotaru is the current mistress and she hates unexpected visits." I told him, trying to keep the irritation in my voice to a minimum. The man shrugged his shoulders and leaned against a stone pillar. I shook my head and stepped inside.

The kitchen was empty and spotless, and so was Hotaru's bedroom, that left the study. My legs were screaming by the time I had mounted all 74 steps to get to the 6th floor, normally I could do it no problem, but it had been such a busy day.

Hotaru sat at her desk, scribbling notes furiously with one hand and turning pages in a book with the other.

"Hotaru?" I asked quietly and she turned around, her eyes stormy. She hated being interrupted in the middle of doing her sums.

"We have a guest," I said, before she could get too terribly angry. Hotaru would never hurt me physically, but her lectures could be pretty painful when she wanted them to be. Her eyes cooled into their typical flinty amethyst and she stood up from her desk. For all her frigidity Hotaru was a very beautiful girl. She had a slender build and a heart-shaped face, and her ebony hair was always neatly cut, though most people thought she wore her hair too boyishly, I thought it was beautiful the way her dark hair framed her face.

Hotaru had received many suitors over the years, and she sent most of them running with their tails between their legs. I wondered if this man was another one of the seemingly endless line of hopeful gentlemen.

"At this time?" she said, her irritation clear.

"He seems important," I said by way of explanation. Hotaru only sighed and followed me down the steps to the foyer and out the door. The man still stood there, like a statue. His eyes flicked over to us and we approached him, and when he saw Hotaru he inclined his head, slightly, acknowledging her as someone only slightly inferior to himself.

I looked at Hotaru, expecting her to be angry at his late arrival and his lack of manners but instead she dropped into an elegant curtsy, her purple chiffon dress flowing gracefully around her lithe body.

"Bow Mikan," she told me "You're in the presence of the Crown Prince Natsume,"

**A/N: Told ya I'd be quicker with the updates! It's flowing quicker now. Please tell me what you think? **

**Love, MM**


End file.
